Camino del Muro
by Asshai
Summary: Canción de Hielo y Fuego, después de Juego de Tronos. Arya es conducida al muro.


_Regalo de Cumpleaños de Alba (Iríade), que seguro que los ha tenido mejores pero.. esto es lo que ha dado de sí la distancia que nos separa y mi poco poder adquisitivo.. jajaja. Un besazo para ella._

**Disclaimer: **Todo de GRR. Martin, sus personajes, su historia, tooodo, aunque me permito el poder hacer este fic.

**Spoiler: **Final de Juego de Tronos.

**Canción de Hielo y Fuego: Arya y Jon.  
**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. No era cierto. Ella realmente no estaba allí, en algún momento se despertaría. Quería despertarse ya, comenzó a correr desesperadamente, tenía que llegar al final de la pesadilla y si no conseguía llegar al final de ese horror, al menos alcanzaría a los culpables y los mataría ella misma.

Apenas notó las manos que la sujetaban y se la llevaban lejos. Lejos, sin poder comprobar que todo era mentira, o en todo caso, sin dejar que cometiera su venganza.

Arya se retorcía, mordía, arañaba, escupía, chillaba. ¿Qué se había pensado aquel tipo, era Arya Stark, una Stark de Invernalia y no podían llevársela a la fuerza. Pero lo único que consiguió al decir eso, es que el hombre la golpeara en la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que te calles, muchacho, vas a hacer que nos maten.

Entendía por qué la llamaba muchacho. Después de vagar por las calles durante tanto tiempo, la mugre ocultaba sus rasgos y la ropa no era más que telas sucias y desgarradas. Pero no le justificaba tratarla así.

Cuando aquel hombre, un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche, le explicó que iba a trasladarla al muro con su hermano Jon, se calmó. Estaba rodeada de convictos sentenciados a pasar el resto de su vida allí, y haría un viaje codo con codo con violadores, asesinos y vulgares ladrones con mala suerte. Pero llegaría a dónde se encontraba Jon. Su hermano, su cómplice. Le contaría aquella desgracia y juntos podrían vengar la muerte de su padre, llevarse a la ilusa de Sansa con ellos y volver a Invernalia.

Claro que esa venganza conllevaba muerte por traición. La misma traición por la que había sido juzgado Ned Stark. Claro que su padre había sido injustamente sentenciado y ellos serían traidores de verdad. Y no descansaría hasta el día en que la reina Cersei y su monstruo de hijo, estuvieran muertos. Ella quería matarlos con sus propias manos, había aprendido a luchar todos estos meses, era sigilosa, tranquila, ligera.. todas las lecciones de Sirio recorrieron su mente trazando un plan maestro.

Cersei y Joffrey, morirían.

Sólo tenía que llegar hasta Jon. Él sabría como actuar sin precipitarse, él le daría consuelo, necesitaba escuchar su voz. 

De repente le vino a la mente, aquel día paseando por Desembarco del Rey cuando acababan de instalarse, el hombre que le gritó a su padre en un callejón. Estaba loco, era evidente. Pero hablaba de fechas y nombres exactos y Arya había interrogado a su padre más tarde, en sus aposentos, quedando despejadas sus dudas. ¿Cómo no iba a ser Jon su hijo¿cómo no iba a ser su hermano?. Ned le dijo que era muy común que la gente en esas grandes ciudades tendieran a inventar historias de los antiguos reyes y batallas e incluso mezclar las historias. Ella le prometió que no volvería a dudar del origen de Jon, pues se veía a su padre realmente preocupado por ese asunto.

Y ahora, ya no iba a verle más, ni escuchar su voz, ni sus consejos. Así que buscaría a Jon, hermano suyo o no, y trazarían la venganza. 

Después de meses interminables con aquellos salvajes, y simulando constantemente que era un chico, Arya se encontró ante la puerta negra del muro, una de las pocas que estaba activa.

La llevaron ante el Lord Comandante, que estuvo de acuerdo en retenerla como un chico el tiempo que hiciera falta. Lo único que necesitaba era encomendarle una tarea que la tuviera más apartada del resto a la hora de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse. El resto era fácil, sus rasgos no eran muy femeninos y los ropajes usados allí, eran muy anchos.

Arya quiso explicarles que no se iba a quedar más del tiempo necesario para buscar a Jon y planear algo, pero por lo visto no eran bien recibidas las réplicas por allí y la llevaron casi a rastras hasta su celda, en un torreón hacia el norte. Tardaron más de media hora en llegar. Actuaría de vigía y sólo bajaría para comer con sus compañeros. 

-¿Una mujer trabajando en el muro?.

Arya pegó un gritó de alegría y tiró la ropa que estaba doblando al suelo, abrazándose a Jon Nieve.

-Lo han matado Jon, han matado a nuestro padre –después de tanto tiempo, rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora no tenía que aparentar nada.

-Tranquila Arya, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, ven –Jon la cogió en brazos y la sentó en el camastro de la habitación. Luego se sentó a su lado y la abrazó-. No tendrías que haber pasado por esto, lo siento mucho hermanita.

-No me importa, no me importa nada porque vamos a vengarnos.

Jon le secó las lágrimas de la cara y la miró con gesto de comprensión.

-Cuando me enteré quise hacer lo mismo que tú. Iba a marcharme junto a Robb, pero.. no se puede dejar la Guardia de la Noche. Cuando te unes a ellos, ellos son tu familia. Hablé con Robb, lo entiende todo, me ha encomendado que cuide de ti, hasta que solucionen el problema.

-¿Nosotros.. no vamos con él¡Jon! Va a enfrentarse a un ejército muy superior al de Invernalia, tenemos que..

-Se unirán también Aguasdulces y el resto de provincias del norte, todos eran fieles a Ned Stark y han jurado lealtad hacia Robb. Yo no le hago falta ahora mismo, tiene a mejores guerreros, tiene, de hecho, a guerreros verdaderos. No te ofendas.. pero una niña de 10 años y un hermano juramentado no pueden servir de mucho más.

-¡Pero era nuestro padre! Yo necesito y quiero vengarme.

No comprendía por qué Jon no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos cómo decapitaban a su padre ante miles de personas, juzgado por un crimen que no había cometido. Se levantó de un salto.

-Yo me voy.

Jon la volvió a agarrar, sentándola de nuevo.

-Robb me ha encomendado que cuide de ti, aunque no hiciera falta que me lo dijese. Sé que sabes defenderte, yo mismo te regalé una espada. Pero esto es algo que escapa de nuestro alcance. Se hará justicia, pero de un modo legítimo. El asesinato sólo te convierte en algo como Cersei o Joffrey. Nosotros no somos así.

No podía mirarle a la cara. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones que el dolor por la decepción estaba matándola. La rabia de saber que Jon llevaba razón, la hacía sentirse culpable. Culpable por enfadarse con su hermano, al que tantas ganas había tenido de ver desde que se separaron casi un año atrás; culpable por no poder hacer absolutamente nada para calmar las ansias de venganza; culpable y derrotada al verse enclaustrada en aquella celda con un trabajo de pega, sólo por su seguridad. 

-No voy a quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo.

-No espero que lo hagas, esto no está hecho para ti. –Jon le sujetó la cara para que le mirara de frente-. Sólo por un tiempo, mientras se va resolviendo la guerra, Arya. Luego quizás regreses con Bran y Rickon que siguen en Invernalia. Pero para tu seguridad, puesto que te estarán buscando, debes quedarte en el muro una temporada. 

Arya asintió intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Muy bien. Sólo quería que entendieras que es lo correcto. De todas formas, aquí puedo visitarte cada vez que tenga un rato libre. Y estarás entretenida, no suele aparecer nadie en la lejanía, por lo que has de suponer que tu puesto es más bien un puesto de seguridad.

-No hace falta ser muy lista, Jon. –le respondió fastidiada.

-Pero te repito, que estarás entretenida, Fantasma estará más tiempo aquí contigo que conmigo, siempre le has caído bien. –señaló al lobo huargo que les miraba desde la puerta. A una señal de Jon, Fantasma entró en la habitación y se arrodilló a los pies de Arya-. Y también hay unas vistas maravillosas, se tardarían años y años en descubrirlo todo. Tienes acceso a instrumentos para ver en la lejanía, yo que tú no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. 

-Oportunidad..

-Ya verás como sí. Y podremos practicar con las espadas, Arya, no te creas que voy a dejar que te oxides, quiero una rival a mi altura.

-Estás ante una rival a tu altura, he tomado clases en Desembarco del Rey. Te sorprenderías.

-Ya veremos. –Jon se levantó y le revolvió el pelo como lo había hecho siempre desde que eran niños.

Arya no pudo contenerse y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Te he echado de menos. –le dijo ocultando la cara en el pecho de su hermano.

-No tanto como yo a ti, créeme. –Jon le dio un beso en la coronilla y la separó-. Tengo que volver abajo. Subiré en cuánto pueda, Fantasma se queda contigo. Ya verás, todo va a ir bien. Esta injusticia quedará solucionada.

-Eso espero, y también espero que no le ocurra nada más a nadie a quién quiero. Ojalá Robb lo consiga.

-Lo hará. Descansa algo pequeña, te vendrá bien.

Jon se despidió y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando un vacío que hubiera sido insoportable de no ser por el lobo. Arya se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar. No supo cuándo se quedó dormida, pero sí que fue uno de los sueños más reparadores en muchos meses.


End file.
